


Hétköznapok a Potter családnál

by Lizzie01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Slash
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzie01/pseuds/Lizzie01
Summary: Újabb kis szösszenet. Véleményeket szívesen fogadok :)





	

\- Damien, azonnal gyere vissza! – kiabált Draco Malfoy az előtte szaladó kisfiú után.  
\- Úgysem kapsz el! – kacagott a szőke kisfiú, majd még gyorsabban rohangált a parkban.  
\- Damien, mit mondtam? – emelte meg még jobban a hangját Draco.  
\- De, apa! – panaszkodott az öt éves gyerek. – Én csak a papa elé akartam menni!  
\- Tudom, kicsim, de a papa ma sokáig dolgozik. Viszont lenne egy ötletem, ha végre méltóztatnál ide jönni – alkudozott a makacs kisfiúval Draco.  
\- Mi az? – szaladt vissza apjához Damien.  
\- Ha annyira szeretnéd, meglátogathatjuk a papát a munkahelyén.  
\- De jó? És repülhetek is a papa seprűjén, és kergethetem a cikeszt?  
Draco csak mosolygott kisfia lelkesedésén. Tudta, hogy hiába tiltaná meg, Harry úgyis felülteti maga elé, mint ahogy már annyiszor. És a kis Damien imádott a papájával repülni.  
Draco, ahogy nézte a szőke hiperaktív tornádót, azon gondolkodott, hogy bár külsőre majdnem mindenben rá hasonlított Damien, a belső tulajdonságait férjétől örökölte. És persze a huncutságtól ragyogó smaragd szemeit is.  
\- Gyere! – hívta magához a kisfiút, majd kézen fogta, és elhoppanált vele.

Alig egy pillanat alatt a válogatott edzésén találták magukat. Damien rögtön elengedte apukája kezét, és beszaladt a pályára. Szerencsére már a csapattagoknak ez szinte mindennapos volt, tekintve, hogy Harry gyakran hozta el az edzésekre kisfiát, ha Dracónak éppen dolga volt. Ugyanis Draco egy saját üzletet vitt, mely a Mágikus Menazsériához hasonlóan állatok eladásával foglalkozott, viszont a szőkeség csak nagymacskákkal foglalkozott. Értett még az állatok gyógyításához is, így gyakran voltak a boltban sérült baglyok, hippogriffek vagy éppen közönséges háziállatok.  
Damien mindig majd' kibújt a bőréből, mikor apja egy-egy súlyosan sebesült példányt hazavitt, hogy figyelni tudjon rá.

Harry, mikor észrevette férjét, és kisfiukat a pálya szélénél, azonnal odaröppent hozzájuk.  
Damien visítva ugrott az ölébe, míg Draco ezen mosolyogva, örömmel sétált férjéhez, és adott neki egy csókot.  
\- Papa, képzeld, én és apa ma voltunk az állatkertben, és láttunk szárnyas lovakat és tigriseket, és és...  
Harry csak mosolygott, és vidáman hallgatta kisfia beszédét arról, milyen nagy élmény volt neki megsimogatni a hippogriffeket. Pedig Draco boltjában gyakran megtehette, amikor valamelyikük ott volt mellette.  
\- Papa, sokáig leszel még itt? – kérdezte Damien, ártatlan zöld szemeit Harryre szegezve.  
\- Nem. Miért? – érdeklődte Harry, pedig már tudta, mi lesz a válasz.  
\- Akkor repülhetek veled?  
\- Apa beleegyezett? – tudakolta a fekete hajú.  
\- Apa, ugye megengeded? Légyszi, légyszi, légyszi! – Damien a célért bevetett mindent. Ártatlan kiskutyaszeme, lekonyuló ajkak, pislogás. Ha Draco és Harry nem ismerte volna a kis ördögfiókát, szende kis báránykának hitték volna.  
\- Egy kör, nem több! – jelentette ki határozottan Draco.  
\- Juhé! – kiáltott fel boldogan Damien, majd kézen fogta papáját, és megindult a pálya közepe felé.  
Draco csak mosolyogva nézte, ahogy a két számára legfontosabb ember ott repkedett a londoni kviddicsválogatott pályája felett. Harry fekete, és Damien szőke fürtjei lobogtak a szélben, miközben a cikeszt kergették, kevésbé olyan gyorsan, mint ahogy egyébként azt az edzésen szokta Harry.   
Most, ebben a szent pillanatban meg mert esküdni rá, hogy mikor Damien bekerül a Roxfortba – mindegy, melyik házba –, biztos, hogy kviddicsezni fog.  
Csak remélni merte, hogy olyan ügyes lesz, mint Harry, de kevesebb sérülést szed majd össze. Bár, ahogy ismerte kisfiát, erre nem sok esélyt látott.

VÉGE


End file.
